


If I Lay Here

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, Post TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: Poe’s mind went completely blank as he stared into her hazel eyes and he realized that for the first time in longer than he cared to remember, he felt peace. He felt a fondness that went far past friendship—a feeling he’d suspected he had felt for awhile, but went unexamined during wartime.But now with Final Order fleet defeated and the war all but over, he had all the time in the world to examine them.So he did.It didn’t take very long to come to a conclusion.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: “And all the constellations shine down for us to see.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Chasing Cars’ by Snow Patrol
> 
> If I lay here  
> If I just lay here  
> Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

The sun had long since set on Ajan Kloss but the celebrations were far from over.

Poe looked around, frowning when he couldn’t see the distinctive three buns that he could instantly pick out of any crowd. He walked through the base, giving tight smiles and small nods of acknowledgement to those he passed, none of them the person he was looking for.

But then he found her. 

She was a fair distance away from the revelers, laying on her back in a small clearing. For a moment, Poe thought she was asleep, but as he grew closer, he realized that her eyes were open—gazing up at the stars.

She had to have heard him coming—having an arm in a sling was not particularly conducive for stealth—but she didn’t move as he bent to lay down next to her.

Poe turned his head to face her only to find that she was already looking at him, her expression completely unreadable. He had been about to say something clever, some smooth line about how ‘the constellations shine down for us to see,’ but the words died on his lips. In fact, his mind went completely blank as he stared into her hazel eyes and he realized that for the first time in longer than he cared to remember, he felt peace. He felt a fondness that went far past friendship—a feeling he’d suspected he had felt for awhile, but went unexamined during wartime. 

But now with the Final Order fleet defeated and the war all but over, he had nothing but time to examine them.

So he did.

It didn’t take very long to come to a conclusion.

Her hand was only centimeters away from his and he quickly closed the distance, gently running a thumb over her knuckles as his hand wrapped around hers.

She continued to look at him with that careful expression—one Poe knew came from years of living a hard life on Jakku—and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She closed her eyes and sighed, a soft hum escaping her lips before she met his gaze once more.

An entire galaxy glittered above him but all Poe could see were those eyes.

And he had never seen anything so perfect as how they seemed to light up, her expression turning into something much softer when she squeezed his hand back.


End file.
